


Shiki: Domesticating Akira

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Demon!Shiki, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p>
<p>After Shiki killed Nano and drank his blood, he took Akira with him. In his new life as Shiki's prisoner, Akira quickly learns that Shiki might not be fully human and perhaps, if he wants to survive, pleasing the other man might not be the worst decision.</p>
<p>The different Fandoms in this series will be: Black Butler, Death Note, Durarara!!, DRAMAtical Murder, Togainu No Chi, and Kuroko No Basuke.</p>
<p>Alternate story: Taming Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Shiki's Bad Ending.
> 
> The other Demon!Shiki x Akira story is the same as this one, only with the other Bad Ending. I just uploaded them both because I don't really know which one I liked the best, so I have the readers chose!  
> The first chapter are both a little even up, but the next four will go in completely different directions as the other story.

Akira stared in horror when Shiki suddenly bit down in Nano’s neck, drinking his blood straight from the source. Arbitro made some shocked comments as well, but the silver haired male didn’t hear him, instead, he watched Shiki choke and scream in agony.

The reaction the raven gave on taking in the blood reminded Akira of Keisuke and Takeru. He averted his face as nausea surged through him, making his vision go dark. It was just too painful to watch.

An inhuman scream tore through the air, driving the terror inside Akira to greater heights. He didn’t want to see anything… he didn’t want to hear anything. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to cut himself off from everything that went on around him.

The sounds of a fight attacked Akira’s ears. Dull metallic noises, the noise of something sharp slicing through thin air. Shouts. Somebody screaming. More than one person.

“Impossible! …No one who ingested that has ever managed to survive… it’s the definition of a one-in-a-million chance…!” he heard Arbitro stutter.  
“…Don’t tell me that he just happened to be compatible!”

Arbitro was cut off by his own shriek and Akira heard someone fall to the ground, unmoving. Akira grounded his teeth when his senses all started to mold together. He had no idea what was reality and what was an illusion anymore.

Suddenly, he heard a loud splurt of water, and liquid splashed across his face. There was the sound of something flying through the air and hitting the ground. A thick, disgusting odor suddenly filled his nose and it didn’t take long for his mind to catch up on what had happened. Cautiously, he forced his tightly closed eyelids to open.

Akira choked in shock. He saw the masked man’s head lying there. The head that had moments earlier been properly attached to a body clad in a white suit.

Looking away from the head, he rested his weight on his elbows and slowly sat up. Not far from him stood a black figure with his back on him, sword in hand and unmoving. As Akira surveyed his surroundings, he was left with a complete loss for words. There was no one else left standing. The executioners lay not far away from the white-suited corpse whose head had flown past Akira earlier.

Stunned, Akira looked back at Shiki. The raven stood there without a single scratch on him. Akira felt an unspeakable anxiety come pushing up from the pit of his stomach. Something was very wrong.

Shiki slowly turned to face Akira, red eyes gazing straight at him. A powerful shudder raked through the silver haired male. What he saw in Shiki’s eyes was pure, unadulterated madness and his lips were pulled up in a demonic smile.

“Come,” Shiki ordered.

His low calm voice was enough to make Akira tremble in fear. Shiki took a deliberate step forward and drew closer and closer to Akira. The younger man wanted to run, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was paralyzed with a racing sense of panic.

“Come,” the raven spoke again.

A mocking smile curled Shiki’s lips as he grabbed Akira by the arm and hauled him up. The force he used made Akira’s skin stretch painfully and his bones creak in protest.

“Let go!”

He fought back, his face twisting in pain, but it didn’t matter how hard he tried to escape Shiki’s grasp. The raven looked down at him as though enjoying his useless struggle, then brought his mouth close to Akira’s ear.

“I no longer have anything left to fear,” he whispered, in a laughter filled voice.  
“I overcame my own weakness. I’ve attained everlasting strength. I’ll make everything submit to me. I’ll drive the whole world mad!”

He laughed madly, eyes wide and glowing a bright, burning pink. There was nothing human left inside those demonic orbs. Akira struggled harder.

“Let me go!” Akira nearly screamed.

All of a sudden, Shiki struck him in the face and Akira could taste blood in his mouth.

“You can’t escape me.”

Akira stared up at Shiki in shock. The raven was not the man Akira knew. His entire aura was inhuman, even more so than before. He seemed more like a demon than a man, especially as his eyes lit up pink once more.

“I’ll coddle you… I’ll adore you until you’ve completely lost your senses,” he said, dark red eyes blazing with lust.

All of a sudden, Shiki hit Akira in the stomach with incredible force. The younger man moaned in pain, his entire body went numb from the pain and he became unable to breath. Akira felt his consciousness leave him slowly and he blacked out.

 


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story falls together with the other stories, present time, more or less. And Toshima isn't yet a decaying city filled with criminals to my knowledge, Igura is held somewhere outside of Tokyo. Toshima is the city where Shiki and Akira go to live after.

When Akira woke up, he was lying on a large, luxurious bed in the middle of a black and grey room. He sat up and groaned when he felt the sting of pain in his abdomen. Shiki’s hit still hurt.

To add to that, he was completely bare, aside from the belly button piercing Shiki had put in him a week or two prior. His eyes scanned the room in search of his missing clothing, but he only saw a white dress shirt. It was a few sizes too big on him, so he guessed it belonged to Shiki. He paid no mind to the consequences and slipped it on.

Once he was covered up, at least as much as possible with only a shirt, Akira walked over to the door and tried it. To his surprise, it opened easily and Akira walked into a hallway. He noticed several men in army-like uniforms, holding weapons. Guards, he guesses as he walked past them. They didn’t bother to stop him, they just snickered and followed his half naked form with lustful eyes. It was unnerving and a blush of shame spread across his face.

“Shiki-sama wants to see you,” someone behind him spoke up.

Akira jumped in surprise and turned around quickly. He stared at the young man glaring back at him. He looked like he was barely a year or two older than Akira himself, with perfectly groomed brown hair and brown eyes that stared at him with disgust and haughtiness.

“What?” Akira asked confused.

The other male grunted annoyed and turned around again, starting to walk towards the large oak double doors at the end of the hallway.

“Come,” the brown haired man said.

Be it curiosity or something else, he didn’t know, but the fact was that Akira obeyed the order and followed the strange man into the large meeting room. Shiki and the several other men seated on the large table turned their heads when they entered, making Akira blush even harder as before. These men were all dressed in fancy Italian suits while he wore near to nothing.

Shiki smirked as he saw the state to other was in and motioned him closer. Once again, Akira obeyed, not knowing why he did so. He walked over to the head of the large table, where Shiki was seated.

The moment he was within reach, Shiki grabbed Akira’s arm and pulled him on his lap. The silver haired male made a noise of surprise and grabbed subconsciously for the black clad man’s shoulders to steady himself. Laughter filled the room as the other occupants watched Akira’s humiliation with amusement and dark interest. If Akira hadn’t already seen the extent of Shiki’s great power, he might have tried to hit him.

“Continue,” Shiki ordered calmly, putting a lazy arm around Akira’s waist.

A middle aged man on the other side of the table nodded and opened some files.

“The Chinese have attacked one of our pack houses. Three tons of cocaine was destroyed in the process, but we were able to kill all of the intruders,” he told the raven.

Shiki nodded, keeping a straight professional face while his hand slowly descended on Akira’s body. The younger male was not entirely aware of this himself, as he racked his brain about what those words might possibly mean. Was Shiki involved with some gang other than Vishio?

He jerked when he felt cold, leather clad fingers tracing his naked skin under the hem of the shirt, before traveling back up towards his ass. Akira stared shocked at Shiki, but the raven ignored him otherwise and continued listening to the men reporting to him about brawls, money and politics.

Akira wanted to say something to make him stop, but all sounds left him when a finger circled his ring of muscle and dipped inside. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, squeezing the shoulders under his hands hard. He just hoped the other occupants in the room were unaware of what Shiki was doing to him.

Shiki inquired about the state in Ikebukuro and a specific informant there and a second finger entered the man on his lap. A man in his mid-thirties replied and a third went inside as well. Akira’s breath became superficial and tears sprung in his eyes. This was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. He whined softly at the feeling of being stretched like this and gripped Shiki even tighter, wishing it would all be over soon.

“That will be all,” Shiki said suddenly.  
“You can all go now.”

Shiki continued casually scissoring the younger male while the rest of the people started vacating the room. The last one to leave was the brunette guide, who sent one last murderous glare Akira’s way before slamming the door behind him.

Once everyone was gone, Shiki ripped his fingers from Akira’s body and threw the silver head on the table. Akira yelped in surprised and pushed himself up on his elbows to stare at Shiki again.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he spat angrily.

The raven didn’t answer and grinned down at him, his eyes clouded over with lust. One of his hands tangled itself in Akira’s soft silver hair and pulled it back roughly. Akira groaned in pain as his head banged against the wood surface. Shiki used this moment of confusion to swiftly enter Akira and immediately started a ruthless pace.

“Let go!” the younger man screamed, struggling in the hold of the raven.

It was useless, however, as Shiki didn’t even falter in his trusting. Akira couldn’t stop a moan of pain, mixed with pleasure to escape him once Shiki hit that one spot inside him that always succeeded in muting his protests.

A hand came to rest on Akira’s hip and a burning sense came from the touched spot, making the young man scream in agony. After a little while, the hand traveled further down to stroke Akira’s hardening cock while the pounding grew even faster and erratic. It only took another two minutes before Akira was finished. The silver haired male came with a scream only seconds before Shiki shuddered and filled him up.

The two stayed connected a few seconds longer, trying to catch their breaths before Shiki pulled out and tucked himself back in. He grinned down at Akira as he grabbed the younger man’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Akira stumbled clumsily, falling further into Shiki’s arms where he was held tightly against the older one’s chest. Shiki chuckled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

 


	3. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters are on their way, so please bear with me for a moment.

Akira awoke to find himself lying in the large king size bed, surrounded by silk black bedsheets. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he stared up at the soft grey curtains of the four-poster bed. The peacefulness of his surroundings nearly lulled Akira back to sleep, however, sounds from outside the room made him slightly focus on waking up none the less.

The halls outside the door was curiously noisy. For a moment he was disoriented before he remembered where he was. The noise outside were the guards running on and off while the streets were being used as a battle field between the Chinese Mafia and the Yakuza, who at this point stood completely under Shiki’s control. Akira guessed that at this point, it nearly had to be a full scale war out there.

His train of thought was interrupted when he remembered Shiki. Where was he? Was he fighting as well? Akira absentmindedly traced the pentagram burned on his hip. He wanted to get up and search for the older man, but his body felt like lead and he had a horrible headache. It didn’t seem like he’d be able to get out of bed anytime soon.

As he surveyed the room, he spotted a black clad figure leaning against the wall by a window. It was Shiki. He had his arms folded as he gazed outside. He looked completely calm and sane for as far Akira could see him and it made him wonder if the insane man in his memories had been nothing but a bad dream.

The feeling of pain in his lower back and legs told him otherwise. Slowly, his memories of the past few days came back to him. Shiki had kept him bedridden after the first time Akira had wandered out of this room by fucking him mercilessly every night for hours on end and every morning before he left for different meetings with other big men inside the criminal organization.

Akira stared back up at Shiki and noticed the red-eyed man was staring at him as well. Overcome with exhaustion, Akira blinked slowly before closing his eyes again and sinking deeper into the soft black pillows. He allowed sleep to take him in once more as Shiki kept his cool gaze on him.

 


	4. Day Ten

With a start, Akira woke up. It was the first time in a week that he had dreamed of that day again. The day Keisuke died by his doing. Guilt rose over him as it usually did when Akira remembered his best friend. It was so easy to forget about Igura and the people he had known in his former life when Shiki was around. Shiki made him forget everything, even his own name. But during most days, Shiki wasn’t around and Akira was once again a prisoner of his own mind.

Akira wanted to get up, but as usual after a long night in Shiki’s embrace, he was unable to do more than sit up halfway. He missed being able to leave the bedroom and walk around freely. It had even gotten so far that Akira didn’t know anymore what the city looked like.

Ever since that one time, Akira hadn’t even been able to leave the bed once. It was annoying and more than a little lonely, but Akira feared what the raven might do if he tried to disobey. Not that he was given a chance to of course. Shiki was much stronger than any mortal human being could ever wish to be and that was translated in the act of sex just as much as in the act of killing.

Blinking the tiredness and the pain away, Akira sat up further and noticed the man that was the cause of his current position staring at him, his red eyes darkened in lust. Akira didn’t need to guess what that meant, he had seen those kind of eyes from the man more than often enough before, and every time, he ended up well-screwed afterwards.

“Again?” he mumbled sleepily.

Shiki chuckled amused and kneeled on the bed, leaning over Akira until their noses almost touched. Akira’s breath got caught in his throat when he saw the lustful gaze so close by. It was a scary look that promised pain and torture, but immense pleasure at the same time.

Shiki let his hands roam Akira’s naked form, touching his cock gently and stroking it a few times before dipping down further. Akira’s breathing sped up again as he felt those cold hands all over his body. He just couldn’t keep up with them.

“Aren’t you ever… tired?” Akira gasped out.

“No,” Shiki replied amused.  
“Demons don’t need any sleep.”

Akira’s eyes opened wide when the raven said that. Light blue eyes stared up into burning crimson, neither of the two men saying anything. The only sounds in the room were Akira’s gasps and silent moans. The younger man closed his eyes again and lay back down, giving himself completely to the sensations. He knew that if he would continue molding over Shiki’s revelation, he would go insane.

“I’ll satisfy you thoroughly,” Shiki whispered in his ear, making Akira shiver hard.

Shiki was fast to get out of his own pants and inside Akira’s tight heath. The initial entering was painful on Akira’s side. He was still loose and wet enough from the previous night to help, but Shiki had been rough and hard enough to even bruise his insides.

The silver haired male groaned in discomfort and weakly pushed against Shiki’s shoulders in an attempt to free himself. Shiki didn’t even seem to notice the struggling and continued to pound into the smaller body viciously.

Akira moaned loudly as that one spot inside him was struck by a harsh trust and Shiki was quick to angle his movements just right. As he grew more violent the louder Akira became, be it because of the added pain or the blinding pleasure as his prostate was continuously abused by the raven, even he didn’t know.

Before he knew it, Akira came with a shout, even though his cock hadn’t once been touched. Shiki grinned in victory and sped up even more. After a few more trusts, he too came, painting Akira’s insides once more.

“That was the first time you came without me even touching you here, _Akita_ ,” Shiki whispered in his ear, gently stroking Akira’s over sensitive cock.

The silver haired male gasped at the feel and closed his eyes. Shiki chuckled amused and gripped the already half-hard length firmer, making Akira whimper loudly.

“Ready for another round?” the raven asked.

He didn’t wait for a reply, nor was Akira inclined to give him one. Both of them knew the question was just a heads up. Shiki had already trust back inside.

 


	5. Day Thirty

Akira was laying on the large black and grey four-poster bed, playing a game of Patience. Shiki had told him yesterday morning that he would be gone for a few days, a week at the max and that he was under no circumstances to leave the bedroom or the adjourned bathroom.

With a sigh, Akira looked up at the decorative dark wooden clock on his bedside table. Shiki had only been gone for a day and a half and he already missed him. Akira frowned at his own thoughts and wondered why he wanted Shiki with him so badly.

Was this Stockholm Syndrome? Akira supposed it had to be, as well as that Pavlovian thing. His entire body tingled and became flushed with heath at the mere thought of the red eyed demon. In only a month time, it had become well trained to want, no, _need_ , Shiki’s touch.

Deciding he needed something to kill his boredom, Akira slipped into the too big white shirt that served as his only article of clothing. Shiki made sure it was switched out every week for one that Shiki had worn himself only days or hours prior so when Akira would wear it, he would be covered in Shiki’s scent. Akira had gotten so used to it, that freshly cleaned clothes without the smell of Shiki on it smelt bad to him and he would refuse to wear them.

The thin male slipped out of the room and strolled through the large black and gold decorated hallways, ignoring the many stares he received from the guards. He had grown used to their lustful stares at his near naked form and long lost the ability to care. He was Shiki’s pet after all, so he didn’t need to worry about any of them making a move on him. If the demonic raven found out they so much as touched his shirt without permission of their boss, Shiki would kill them.

“What are you doing?” an irritated voice questioned from behind him.

Akira didn’t even need to look at him to know Koichi was glaring. The brunette’s hatred for Akira had only grown since their initial meeting. Akira knew Koichi had been working very hard inside the organization to get where he was now, but Shiki still didn’t even bother to remember his name. Akira on the other hand, caught the raven’s attention every time the two were in the same room together. It was beyond frustrating for the young assistant.

Akira eventually turned to look at the brunette, the hem of his flimsy shirt lifting just slightly with the sudden movement. Akira had lost a lot of weight since coming here, his muscles degrading from spending his days in bed and his skin had become a porcelain pale from being indoors all the time. Even his hair had grown longer, giving the former street fighter a very feminine look.

Akira saw a flash of something recognizable cross the other’s face and controlled the need to roll his eyes. Koichi could treat Akira with so much distain, but the fact that he was attracted to his boss’s favorite toy stayed true none the less.

An idea suddenly hatched inside Akira’s mind and he smiled deviously. The grin soon turned into a flirty smirk and Akira turned his eyes half-lidded into his best bedroom eyes. They always drove Shiki mad and Akira had seen the reactions of Shiki’s subordinates on several occasions as he used them to lure his ‘master’ out of a meeting. Akira had become a true seducer in the past month.

As expected, Koichi blushed at the sight and his hands trembled in anticipation. As Shiki’s most loyal servant, Koichi, more than anyone wanted to become just like his boss, and Akira decided to give him a taste of what that exactly meant.

“I’m bored,” Akira purred, pouting in a manner that could only be called ‘pornographic’.

He walked over to the brunette, putting his arms around the slightly taller man’s neck and blinking seductively. Koichi’s eyes darkened with lust as he subconsciously put his arms around the thin waist of his master’s most beloved pet.

“Will you entertain me?” Akira asked suggestively.

“Shiki would kill us both if he saw this,” Koichi muttered, but he still tugged Akira closer.

Akira repressed the upcoming smirk as he molded himself into the chest of the brunette. Even though his mouth refused to play along, his actions did the opposite. A feather light kiss was planted on the brunette’s jaw and Akira freed himself from Koichi’s grip.

Sending the taller one another sweet, seductive smile, Akira grabbed his hand and started leading him towards his and Shiki’s bedroom. Koichi followed without any complains, his steps eager and rapid as he walked behind the silver haired sex slave.

Akira was well aware of the many shocked stares he received from the guards, while Koichi seemed to be blind for anything going on around him. They both knew very well that Shiki’s wrath would descent on both of them if they chose to follow through, but Koichi seemed to block the thought out while Akira accepted it whole-heartedly. He would just blame it on his new needs that Shiki had forced on his body, the same way as Koichi would no doubt blame him for seducing him.

If Shiki chose to kill them after he found out, Akira would gladly accept death. The things that man had done to him were far worse than any other fate he could think of anyway. However he was positive that Shiki would forgive him any unfaithfulness. The insane man didn’t care for things like that, Akira was only a simple slave after all. Trained to give pleasure and nothing else.

So that was exactly what he would give.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished with this one as well. If you liked it, check out the other parts of this series (if you haven't already that is)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
